


Short Story

by skykat



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fiction, First Time, Gen, Short Story, in progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skykat/pseuds/skykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Marissa ever wanted in life was to be more than a hood chick. She wanted not to have to rely on anyone. (MORE TO COME)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Story

I drive myself crazy at night wondering if James is okay. He hasn’t called or texted. Anything could have happened to him. I look over at the clock and its two thirty in the morning. I try givin’ him a ring and it goes straight to voicemail. I knew he was going out with his boy Ghost, so I give him a call. No answer. I went over to the window and look outside and nothing. No tire marks in the snow like he’s been home. Where could he be that he’s not answering? I have class in the morning. Not to mention that I have a bio final that I need to pass in order to start applying for nursing school. Ughh! This boy is gonna drive me insane. I keep looking out the window and the streets are pretty quiet. I try giving his callin’ his phone and it’s still goin’ to voicemail. I lay down in bed playing candy crush and I end up dozen off. When I woke up this time still no James and I look over at the clock and its now five forty five in the morning and I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I try to play like I’m asleep and haven’t noticed that he’s been out all hours of the night again. He slowly and quietly closes the door, walks through the kitchen to get to the bedroom and kisses me on the forehead and says “I love you Marissa.” 

“Where have you been,” I asked.  
“Don’t worry about it. We were taking care of business,” he replied.  
“Don’t you tell me not to worry about it? Those streets are horrible at night. Anything could have happened to you.” “I’m just glad you are okay. You had me worried sick and I have my bio final in a few hours.” She says angrily.  
“I’m sorry. I should have called and told you and said I was gonna be home late”  
“Is there anything I can get for you before you go to school?” he asks.  
“No baby, its fine I am just going to hop in the shower and have some breakfast and look over my test notes. I appreciate you asking, it means a lot.” She says softly and walks away. 

While Marissa is in the shower, James cooks up her favorite breakfast: eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausage, with a glass of OJ. 

Marissa, 21, was 5”6’ with long curly black hair, caramel skin, with hazel brown eyes. Big breast, tight waist and to top it all off she had a big butt. She thought she had a bangin’ body. There wasn’t one guy that didn’t want to be with her. Although there was so much attention on her in St. Louis, she decided that she wanted to do something more with her life. In 2013, she decided to enroll herself into University of Missouri-St. Louis. At Enrollment she didn’t have a clue what she wanted to go to school for, so she just took her generals. It wasn’t until last fall semester that she decided she wanted to go to school for her Associate of Science in Nursing. Helping others was her passion. Whenever her friends were in trouble and needed help or advice they called on her. The girl had a gift. 

Marissa met James at The Beast, a local club for 21 plus most nights of the week. James, 23, went to St. Louis Technical College to become a pharmacist technician. Although he was making an honest living at Rite Aid, he still ran the streets at night to make some more money. He was 6” tall with dark brown eyes and chocolate colored skin. He had an athlete body and everything that came with it, attitude and all.


End file.
